Think Thou Art
by Toes of the Tickled Kind
Summary: Just a few ideas ginny and tom throw back and forth between each other as he attempts to steal her life her first year...one-shot...some humor, slight adoration
1. Ginny Tom quotes

**A/N: OK, so I wrote this today in my classes because I was bored...they are sorta random, but not...you know what I mean...This is to Tarrs, who will not under any circumstances be moving to a peach or grape state!!!!!**

**The first chapter to thesequel to Ashes by Now is almost finished so watch out for it...**

* * *

Tom: My Name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, who are you?  
Gin: Genevra Ann ( I like it better) Weasley but if you call me that I will do my own rendition of a bra burning rally. Unluckily for you, I don't wear bras.

* * *

Gin: What are you up to today Tom?  
Tom: slowly sucking your soul from your body

Gin: what?

Tom: I mean, playing Parcheesi

* * *

Tom:Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort

Gin: And this relationship was really beginning to go somewhere, too

* * *

Tom: Ginny, you're so naieve Gin:I'm not naieve, I was, but I'm not anymore Tom: No? Then what are you?  
Gin:Jaded -Laughs-

* * *

Ginny in reflection: You'd _think_ the maniacle laughter would have given him away.

* * *

Gin: Tom, are you evil?  
Tom: Define evil, my precioussss. -blinks-

* * *

Tom: Hate me not, Genevra, for it is in my nature.  
Gin:All are born innocent, Tom, its your decisions that make you who you are

* * *

Tom: I was innocent once too, Ginny Gin: Your innocence was stolen just like mine was stolen from me.  
Tom: You're still innocent, Ginny, More innocent than I ever was

Gin: That Tom Riddle I do not believe, stop being so self-pitying

* * *

Tom: Do you think of me Genevra?  
Gin: All the time Tom: Good

* * *

Tom: Ginny, could you ever love me?Gin: I did love you Tom, you ruined it with your deceit.

* * *

Tom: You will never have Harry, you know that don't you?  
Gin: and you'll never have me, wicked lil' world isn't it?

* * *

Ginny: Tom are you there?  
Tom: I am here Ginny.  
Gin: YOu've been awfully quiet, knut for you're thoughts.  
Tom: Its almost time, Ginny

Gin: Time? Oh, don't worry about it Tom, we all succum to time eventually. After all, what is death but being born in reverse.  
Tom: Potter's a fool, you're one in a million

Gin: Th-thank you Tom

* * *

Tom: One day you and I will go for Bahama Mamas

Gin: No we won't, one day you'll have my life force and I'll be dead.  
Tom: Not dead, more trapped in a diary while everyone forgets you existed.  
Gin: Right because that is a fate better than death

* * *

Tom: You should thank me, you were pathetic before me!  
Gin: Right, and having your life stolen by a boy trapped in a diary isn't pathetic at all...

* * *

Tom: Its too bad you won't grow up, you have the potential to be beautiful.  
Gin: How would you know

Tom:-mumbles- I say you in the shower

Gin: you perv!

* * *

Tom: Ginny, I'm going to kill you now

Gin: ok

Tom: Ok? you're not going to fight me, kick, scream, anything?  
Gin: Erm...would you feel better if I did?  
Tom: Slightly

* * *

Gin: Tom why do you hate me so?  
Tom: I don't hate you, I hate that I love you.

* * *

Tom: You really have matured since I met you

Gin:-shakes head- you've been watching the shower again haven't you?

* * *

Tom: Ginny, I can teach you how to escape the diary, and when you grow up a bit we can be together.  
Gin: No Tom, if you trap me in the diary you will have to deal with it forever

Tom: As you wish Genevra -sneer-


	2. Who I am

**So I elaborated on the line where the tow first meet. This is for you, shewhodanceswithsquirrels. It isn't too long, but enjoy, with love, your shovel mistress.**

* * *

_My Name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, who are you?_ I gave a small gasp as the diary responed. Should it do that? Didn' my father say something really useful about things that can talk and have no brains. I mentally shrug, he also told me not to talk to strangers and so I can't approach Harry. My father's fault really. I swear.  
_Genevra Ann ( I like it better) Weasley but if you call me that I will do my own rendition of a bra burning rally. Unluckily for you, I don't wear bras._ I could almost have sworn the diary was going to chuckle. Instead Tom, the diary that is responded. _Well then Ginny, though I believe your name is very beautiful, I will call you by your nickname.  
_I blush, no one had ever called my name beautiful before. Well outside of my mum and my Aunt Gladis, but she pinches me everytime I see her. I really think it is out of spite. Aunt Gladis is a Death Eater. The twins told me. I don't know what that means exactly, V-vol, you-know-who is gone. How could she still be a death eater.Besides, she lives in Switzerland. Aren't they supposed to be the neutral people? Aunt Gladis as a Death Eater defies logic. Then again, so does a talking book. Bloody hell, what were we talking about again? Oh yes, my name.  
_Thank you, Tom Riddle, I respond, your name has a certain charm to it.  
I hate it.  
Oh. Is there perhaps a reason why? An embarrassing story, I have lots of those.  
It was my father's name.  
And we don't like your father?  
I like that you say we Ginny. There could be a serious relationship in the works.  
Yay._ I snicker, one day me and my diary will marry and we will have red paged lether bound children.  
_Ginny, did you leave already?  
No Tom, I'm right here, just thinking. Tell me something about your self. How is it you came to be a talking diary?  
I prefer journal if you please.  
_I snicker again. I do not write _you would_ in reply. That earns me alot of brownie points. 


	3. Sucking Soul

Haha, so another update by me, the loverly Shovelmistress. Hmm well...

Disclaimer: Fine fine I'll do it. I disclaim Tarra! And the characters. Straight JK.  
Summary: Another of the little clips furthered upon.  
Words:505, though I don't know why I just told you that...

Ginny_Italics_...Tom**_bold italics_**

* * *

Ginny dripped ink rather messily onto the diary. Draco Malfoy had knocked her over and broken her quill. It now carried a large crack, but she was hesitant to pull out a new one. Her mother had only bought her two to start with. It was only November and would be quite a while before she would get a new one.

_**Ginny?** _

The words appeared as if by magic, and as always it excited her a little. She grinned down at the diary for a moment before writing in her smudged hand writing.

_What are you up to today Tom?_ She waited for him to reply, playing with the edge of her quill.

**_Slowly sucking your soul from your body. _**The words vanished nearly as quickly as they had came. Ginny frowned down at the diary.

_What?_

_**I mean, playing Parcheesi.**_

_Parcheesi? What is that? _Ginny asked and while she was waiting for a reply she scribbled furiously at her Potions essay. It was smudging badly and she knew Snape would degrade her infront of the class but there was really nothing she could do about it.

_**It's the royal game of India**,_ Tom said, **_The object of the game is to be the first player to move four pawns from START to HOME. Its quite simple once you get the hang of it._**

He went into a detailed description of the game, but Ginny was busy watching Harry, who had just entered the Common Room. He looked around as if he felt some one staring at him. Ginny hurriedly ducked her head, but she was the only other person in the room. He sat on the arm rest next to her and said, "Hey, Ginny. Have you seen Ron or Hermione by chance?"  
Ginny shook her head, no she hadn't she opened her mouth to speak to him, but no words came out. It was probably a good thing though, since she was almost sure that the words, "Thanks for talking to me, I love you forever!" were about to come shouting out of her mouth.  
"Alright, thanks anyway," he said and began to go off. He noticed her smudged essay and looked down, "Break your quill," he asked with a smile. Ginny flushed.  
"Malfoy did it," Ginny managed to stutter out. Harry frowned before he pulled a quill from his back pocket.  
"It's a little rumpled but it should work fine," he said with a grin, "If you see Ron or Hermione will you send them my way?" Ginny gave a nod, her voice lost to her again.

_Harry is the single most wonderful guy I know, _Ginny wrote in the middle of Tom's explaination, which she hadn't read a word of.

**_Harry?_**Tom asked.

_Yeah, Harry Potter. Surely you know of him, everyone knows him. He defeated the Dark Lord when he was an infant. He's so kind and generous and cute and he doesn't even really notice me that much, Tom._

_**He defeated the Dark Lord.**_

_**Who, you mean Lord Voldemort?**_

Ginny gave a gasp and snapped the diary shut. Why would Tom say that name?


End file.
